


your love is my turning page by cityboys [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of your love is my turning page by cityboysSummary: It's early morning when he gets back to Hasetsu, half of the sky still dark and the sun lazy in its ascent. Yu-topia is still when he arrives, and the rattle of the front doors sounds too loud, too heavy, when he slides them open.Victor and the hours he spends waiting, reflecting and figuring things out. Set parallel to Episode 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your love is my turning page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592178) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys). 



**Title** : your love is my turning page  
 **Author** : cityboys  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : It's early morning when he gets back to Hasetsu, half of the sky still dark and the sun lazy in its ascent. Yu-topia is still when he arrives, and the rattle of the front doors sounds too loud, too heavy, when he slides them open.

Victor and the hours he spends waiting, reflecting and figuring things out. Set parallel to Episode 9.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8592178)  
**Length** 0:30:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/your%20love%20is%20my%20turning%20page%20by%20cityboys.mp3)


End file.
